sea salt
by cherrySUNSETx
Summary: he has no idea why he was attracted to her, or why he gave in · axette


It was her fault he'd fallen in love with sea-salt ice-cream. Sure, Roxas had taken him to Twilight Town for it before, but he'd always blown the ice-cream off then. This one time that he decided to come alone, though, was the time he decided to try it. What could it hurt, anyways? It was just a little sweet treat… a little sweet treat that had him ignoring his missions, taking a portal to the town with the never-ending sunset and that brown-haired girl who always had a sky-blue ice-cream for him.

"That'll be forty munny, even."

The brunette dug in her little pouch, stifling a yawn as she produced the gold-yellow currency, trading it for the electric blue popsicle-styled summer treat. "Thanks!" She beamed up at the saleswoman, before backing up and turning around.

Turning around, right into a tall, red-haired figure who looked down at her in slight surprise. It was a good thing that that ice-cream was in her mouth, or it would have been all over his clothes. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to be even slightly annoyed with her. "Uh, hey there. Sea-salt ice-cream?"

She blinked, pulling it from her mouth, an ashamed sort of look crossing her face. "I'm, I'm really sorry about bumping into you… but, um, yeah-- sea-salt ice-cream. Do you like it…?" She asked slowly, twirling the stick between the first two fingers on her right hand.

"Never had it." He answered simply, with a shrug of his shoulder, a few strands of hair falling out of their place with this everyday gesture. "I've heard it's really good, though."

The girl nodded after he said this, taking a careful lick across her treat. "Yeah. It is. I've been basically addicted for years…" She murmured, wondering why she didn't feel at all awkward with the conversation. She was fine talking to strangers, but some topics were touchy because of a past she couldn't truly remember; there was something about sea-salt ice-cream that was touchy.

"Yeah?" He asked, head tipping to one side. Maybe it was because she wasn't Roxas, or maybe it was the way her eyes were so emerald-green, or how that bracelet on her wrist matched the colour of the ice-cream, but he decided to try it. "I think I'll get some today."

A smile crossed her face. "I'm sure you'll like it." She told him as he turned towards the woman, asking and paying and receiving his own, very first _ever_ sea-salt ice-cream. And she watched as he brought it to his mouth and took a bite off the top corner. "It's better if you lick or suck, it lasts longer." She giggled, not realizing how it sounded, but he had to put on a cocky smirk so he didn't bust out laughing, or returning with his own perverted comment.

He took her advice, though, and then grinned. "Yeah, it is pretty good." As he looked down at her, he wondered again, why… what it was about her that made him finally try it. She wasn't very special looking, or particularly interesting, but she did what Roxas would never have accomplished, _regardless_ of how he was his best friend.

"Told you you'd like it." A grin crossed over her face, but it wasn't cocky or smug, just your normal grin. "My name's Olette." She said after a moment of just watching him.

And then, his lips curved into a sad sort of smile. This was the Olette that Roxas had told him about. Maybe he knew that in his subconscious, and that was why she so easily talked him into getting it.

"It's nice to meet you, Olette, M'names Axel. Got it memorized?"

And while she wanted to say 'yeah, by heart,' he was thinking, 'cuz your face is stuck in my mind', the only thing that came from either of them was a small smile while they took a seat together on a nearby bench.

--

**an**: here's the longer kh thing i wanted.  
it started out olettexdemyx, but i really  
wanted to do an olettexaxel, plus i just  
kinda liked this version better. hope axel  
wasn't too ooc. this was my first time writing  
him, so. also. i haven't finished the game, so  
i have no idea how the whole roxas being gone  
and a nobody thing affected the twi.town characters  
so i basically just . . winged it? wung it? haha, whatever.  
typical disclaimer should be applied andd **thanks for reading!**


End file.
